


FUXK

by roachqueen2



Category: KoRn (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachqueen2/pseuds/roachqueen2
Summary: they fuck fuck fuck
Relationships: James "Munky" Shaffer/Brian "Head" Welch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	FUXK

**Author's Note:**

> ok acro please sto

Head wuz doing hiz hair and den Munky bursted thru da door, wif a case of beerz, yelling "I WUNNA FUCK HEHEHE!!!!!!!!!" and then munkerz pushed heard onto tha bead, tht magically abeared, and he srted kizzing my boy head. "Nyah!!! munke!!!" hed moand. Munkny started unbuttoning headz ahirt and succy on his nipplez. head srted moaning, as 2 b expected.. den munky started taking off his shirts and paintz showing hiz big ass cock. "w--whoa,,,,,: heade bluxhed. hiz faced turn pink asffffff. head started unbouttoning his paings and puled down hiz boxerz, revealing his harfd meamber. He pulled himself up from tha bed and stareted succying on munkyz cowcck. "ah!!!!!" munk moadned at da sudden moment. hed licked da tip of his peenie nd munky cummed. thn head started lckinf munkyz bawlz. thn munky bulled bck. "I WNNA FUCK U ALREADY 😡😡😡" he sed. hea started at him. his mouf curled into a pouty mouf, he wuz already hving fnu.. head turned d over and munky stuck hiz fat cowck in hiz arsehole and wnt apeshit. "AHHHHSAJSBSGEJ" Head moandd munky cummed. thn they laed close 2gether and fell asleep. they woke up 2 jon saying "woaaah did u guyz have gey sex wifout me???!!!!!!!" 

the end


End file.
